


No One's Talking To Me (and This is My Fifth Time Listening to Panic Room by Au/Ra on Full Blast)

by capririusMage_lollipop



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, King Lear - Shakespeare, Nekros' Shakespeare AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cordelia has Autism, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, also idk how it happened but i actually kind of ship these two, can be read as romantic or platonic, i just was ophelia to be happy, its more likely than you think, just for a little bit ;-;, this is platonic tho!!, what me projecting onto ophelia out of nowhere and then posting it online?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/capririusMage_lollipop
Summary: Opal's having a tough day. It gets a little brighter when Cordelia texts her.(Nekros' Shakespeare AU)
Relationships: Ophelia & Cordelia, Ophelia | Opal (Hamlet Modern AU) & Cordelia (King Lear Modern AU)
Kudos: 2





	No One's Talking To Me (and This is My Fifth Time Listening to Panic Room by Au/Ra on Full Blast)

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is my second work for this au that ive posted within today. no one asked for it but i had to project onto someone,, so who better to project onto than someone in an au that no ones gonna read :D enjoy it  
> (For reference: opal = ophelia, Cordelia = cordelia, amory = hamlet [amorys his middle name in this], horatio = horatio)  
> tw for depression, mentions of yelling

Opal stared at the roof of her room.

What else could she do?

Besides, of course, blast her music loudly and directly into her ears.

She had thought of texting her boyfriend Amory- but she doubted he would pick up anytime soon. Horatio would text back soon, but he'd still take a while, since he's almost always with Amory. Her brother and dad would never be able to help her what she was going through.

Other than that, she had no one.

She'd always had no one.

_Calm down,_ she scolded herself. _You've got to have_ some _one_.

She didn't.

She grabbed her phone to play Panic Room by Au/Ra again, and that's when she saw a notification:

**Cordy** **:** opal

**Cordy** **:** hey

**Cordy** **:** opallllllll

**Cordy** **:** opal im Bored can we talk

Opal smiled and opened her messages. Maybe she did have someone.

**You:** hi cordy

**Cordy** **:** :DDDD

**Cordy** **:** youre here!!

**You:** yes i am :)

**Cordy** **:** yesyesyesyes

**Cordy** **:** hand flappus

**You:** what do you wanna talk about

**Cordy** **:** uhhh

**Cordy** **:** idk

Opal smiled to herself again. Cordelia always wanted to talk but never seemed to know what to say. She didn't mind, that just meant she had to figure out something to say

**You:** well, how are you?

**Cordy** **:** im kinda eh tbh

**Cordy** **:** sisters yelled at me again

**Cordy** **:** told me i had organized things the wrong way

**You:** oh

**Cordy** **:** i mean if i can see everything than thats Organized Enough for me -_-

**You:** heh

**Cordy** **:** hehe

**Cordy** **:** oh uh manners

**Cordy** **:** how are you

Opal hesitated. She tried to type quickly to cover up her pause.

**You:** im diing oaky

**Cordy** **:**?

**You:** *doing okay

**You:** sorry lol

**Cordy** **:** oh

**Cordy** **:** is something wrong

**You:** no? i just said im okay

**Cordy** **:** right _but_

**Cordy** **:** you obviously hesitated, and you typed quickly to cover it up

**Cordy** **:** right?

Opal bit her lip. Sometimes there was no hiding anything from this girl.

**You** **:** well

**You** **:** i might be a little sad

**Cordy** **:** oh

**You** **:** no ones talking to me and this is my fifth time listening to panic room by au/ra on full blast

**Cordy** **:** no one? what am i then lol

**You** **:** yeah.. except for you

**You** **:** other than that im kinda

**You** **:** lonely

**Cordy** **:** oh

**Cordy** **:** im sorry

**You** **:** its ok

**Cordy** **:** dya wanna talk abt it?

The words were being sent before Opal knew she was typing them.

**You** **:** its just that i feel horrible. my boyfriend doesnt care about me, and my closest friend has a crush on my boyfriend and vice versa. my brother and dad treat me like crap. they act like whatever i have to say doesnt matter at all, and that my opinion has no value. my meds arent doing anything. i havent taken them in a while, and theres literally no difference in me, why should i even take them. and amorys going away in a few months to his grandmas, so he definitely wont talk to me. no one wants me

Oops.

**Cordy** **:** oh

**Cordy** **:** im sorry opie :(

**You:** its ok

**You:** not your fault.

**Cordy** **:** yknow if it makes you feel any better i want you 👉👈

Opal felt a blush creeping up her face. What was that supposed to mean?

**You:**????

**Cordy** **:** sorry that sounded weird

**Cordy** **:** what i meant was

**Cordy** **:** i think youre an awesome personand i really like you!! You make me smile and i wanna be with you more often

**Cordy** **:** and i really love how you like to wear that hoodie i gave you

**You:** oh that

**You:** im wearing it rn

It was true. Opal was wearing her Lumineers hoodie, the one that Cordelia had given her mere months ago. It was big on her, bunching up at the wrists and near her hips. Opal really liked it, if she was being honest. It was one of the few things she held onto.

**Cordy** **:** :D

**Cordy** **: 💖**

**You:** ❤

**Cordy** **:** also opal you shouldnt listen to music so loud! especially with earbuds or headphones

**You:**....okay

**Cordy** **:** do you want some song recommendations

**You:** sure

**Cordy** **:** yesyes ok one sec

**Cordy** **:** https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JLmSH56bw5Y

**Cordy** **:** https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=20khoOfseE4

**Cordy** **:** https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3sU8Q5KHLQw

**Cordy** **:** https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ivrrt6oYxxc

**Cordy** **:** https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xjHumGt-qRs

**Cordy** **:** is that good

**You:** yeah

**You:** thank you cordy

**Cordy** **:** of course!!

**Cordy** **:** im gonna be here for you even and especially when no one else is

**You:** aw

**You:** youre so nice

**Cordy** **:** i try to be :)

**You:** :)

**Cordy** **:** shoot

**You:** what

**Cordy** **:** i gtg :/

**Cordy** **:** dads yelling at me

**Cordy** **:** I gotta go buy salt

**You:** ah

**Cordy** **:** talk later?

**You:** for sure

**Cordy** **:** ok i'll text you when i get back!!

**Cordy** **:** byee

**You:** bye

After playing the songs Cordelia sent her and setting down her phone, Opal hugged herself. Her hoodie felt warmer, and she did too. She sniffed the hoodie, and, as always, it smelled like sea salt. A smell that Opal was growing fond of.

She smiled.

Maybe she would stay a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone reading these: do you like them so far? is there anything in this au you would like to see? any questions?


End file.
